


Shadowhunter One Shot Collection

by Letters_To_The_Universe



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dark Artifacts, F/M, Mortal instruments - Freeform, One Shot Collection, infernal devices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_To_The_Universe/pseuds/Letters_To_The_Universe
Summary: A one shot collection that includes❀ Clace (Clary and Jace)❀ Wessa (Will and Tessa)❀ Jessa (Jem and Tessa)❀ Jemma (Julian and Emma)(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) Ta daFeel free to request anything! :)The Shadowhunter universe does not belong to me and all those characters are from Cassandra Clare





	1. Special News (Wessa)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmandM6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmandM6/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on this comic:  
> http://cassandraclare.tumblr.com/post/107545936894/willtessa-comic-from-cassandra-jean-and-me-tessa
> 
> I changed it a bit so that it's different than the comic.
> 
> ENJOY!

In the London Institute, sounds of laughter rang throughout the halls like bells. Church was underneath the table, hissing at everyone angrily while trying to destroy the floral tablecloth. Henry Branwell was beaming at Gideon Lightwood and Bridget was dashing around with trays of puddings and cookies. Charlotte was busy scolding her son, Charles for breaking not one, but three glass plates "accidentally." The Institute was filled with people Tessa never seen before and violin music was floating through the air, reminding her painfully of Jem. As if Sophie sensed her sorrow, she came up to Tessa with Barbara, her daughter. 

Will held up Anna and stared into her beautiful green eyes, something she inherited from her father Gabriel Lightwood (worm). “Who’s your favorite uncle? Is it Uncle Will?” He asked with a grin on his face. 

Cecily laughed, “You jealous?”

“Gideon’s always trying to get ahead of me with gifts and compliments. But I have natural charm.” Will pointed out as Charlotte scurried past them shouting, “Charles Buford! Get back here you naughty boy!”

Cecily turned to Will. “Do you think you would like one of your own?” Will knew that she was talking about children. He always have a special fondness for them, their innocent eyes and their childish laughs…

The light went out of Will’s eyes. “A child? I would, but Tessa doesn't know - that is, it might not be possible.”

“Gwilym…” Cecily reached out a hand and ruffled Will’s hair. 

Will forced a smile for her sake. He knew that Cecily knew how much he loved children. “It’s all right, I have Tessa and she makes me happy.”

He thought of all those surprises that Tessa had brought into his life. Bit by bit, she filled in the big hole that was Jem. She brought light into his life. Before, he was lost without Jem, but Tessa had guided him and made him find meaning again. 

“It’s a strange thing being happy. I have to get used not feeling sad all the time.” He added, smiling at the memory of Tessa making him snacks after he came home after a mission. She always knew what he needed and how to make him happy. Tessa is a blessing to his life, and he wasn’t sure if he would have a life if he never found the warehouse that she was trapped in. 

“I always thought Father and Mother had the greatest love story in our family. But I think it might be you.” Cecily gave a reassuring squeeze to Will’s hand. 

“What about you and Gabriel?” Will questioned.

Cecily winked. “Well, he’s a Lightworm.”

They laughed but then realised that someone else was laughing with them. Will turned around to find Tessa standing there by the door. He noted with happiness that she was wearing the pale blue scarf that he bought her for Christmas. It brought out the blue in her eyes. Will always thought there is a contradicting sharp softness to her, as if she is capable of breaking your heart and piecing it together in one swoop.

“Will, can I talk to you?” She asked in that soft clarion voice that he love. 

Cecily took that as a cue and carried Anna. She tugged on Charlotte’s sleeve and urged her to bring Charles. She winked at Will. “We are going to go to the nursery. Find us there when you’re done!” 

Charlotte pretended to pout. “Just when there might be gossip!”

When they left, Will crossed the room in a few quick strides and immediately put his hand on Tessa’s arm. “Is everything alright?”

Tessa stared at him with her big gray eyes filled with tears. 

“Is Jem all right?” Will asked urgently.

Tessa shook her head, her brown curls flying. “He’s well. Jem is fine.” 

“Are you alright, Tessa?”

Then, to Will’s surprise, she smiled. She beckoned for him to lean in and she grabbed his neck, placing her mouth next to his ear. “I’m pregnant with a baby boy.”

Will pulled away and looked at her in shock, his hand covering his mouth. “A-are you sure?”

He realised that the tears before in Tessa’s eyes were not ones that are from sadness, they were from happiness. Tessa looked directly in his eyes and smiled at him tenderly. “I’m sure.”

Will grabbed Tessa’s hips and swung her around in circles, making her laugh and squeal. “James. Of course. We’ll name him James.”

Tessa looked at him with so much love in her eyes as she replied, “Of course.”

She brought her lips close to his and they kissed. The kiss tasted like love, of snow, of family and promises.


	2. Tessa and Jem's Wedding (with Will)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh so much feels   
> The Infernal Devices ➪ (╯°□°)╯︵ ǝɯ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> I have to admit I did get a little teary at this comic by the amazing Cassandra Jean. This is a beautiful piece of art and I based my story off this. Even though most parts are pretty similar you can see I took out parts and added my own into the story.   
> https://www.google.com/url?q=http://cassandraclare.tumblr.com/post/104180943014/london-2009-so-a-year-after-the-events-of-city&sa=D&ust=1494243378777000&usg=AFQjCNEZoTLWbv-hmDBQw3mVH4RzFwC9lA
> 
> And you may notice I am writing a lot of Infernal Devices ships right now because I just finished Clockwork Princess and it ABSOLUTELY KILLED ME. (whimpers in the background "WILL.....") but I promise I will write other ships.
> 
> Who else is excited for Lord of Shadows?
> 
> Ok now this is getting pretty long and it's ridiculous but I just wanted to say that all these characters belong to Cassandra Clare! Ok now please enjoy (sobbing in the background "Wessaaaaaaaaa....")

It was a chilly morning on Blackfriars Bridge in London. A girl sat daintily on the rail of the bridge. She giggled as a red haired woman walked straight through her and looked around, confused. Jessamine turned her eyes towards a black haired man and a woman with brown hair. 

A familiar voice said, “Hello, Jessie.” 

Jessamine turned in shock. Will was sitting next to her, grinning his devilish grin. “Will! I didn’t think I’d see you here!”

Will sighed wistfully. “I miss London. And Tessa. And Jem.”

She turned around to find Will looking at Jem and Tessa fondly. “I do love a good wedding, but why ever on a bridge?”

“They use to come here every year, it’s commemorative.”   
Jessamine had a feeling that the bridge symbolised something else other than their yearly meeting. 

Will pointed his finger at a girl with golden locks who was hugging Jem. “That girl, she's Emma. The last of the Carstairs.”

Jessmine rolled her eyes. “To be truthful, I don’t really care. It's just a Carsnail.”

Will laughed. “I’m glad to see that you are still the same.”

She tossed her golden locks to the side. “Of course, Heronwhale.”

Will ignored that last comment and pointed to a man with fair hair and sun-kissed skin. “And Jace, the last of the Herondales. Do you think he looks like me?”

“Much better looking,” Jessamine teased.

Will pretended to look injured. “That’s impossible.”

She smiled. “It’s good to see Magnus happy, even with a Lightwood.”

“Lightworm.” Will corrected. “Even if he has my eyes.” Then his eyes widened. “That girl is wearing the same necklace I gave to Cecily!”

Jessamine saw that the woman had the same jet-black hair as Will.“Another Lightwood, then.” 

Will nodded towards the girl Jace was holding hands with. “That’s Clary Fairchild. Don’t you think she looks a lot like Henry?” 

Jessamine realised that Clary was the girl that walked straight through her earlier. 

They turned their heads in unison as Jem and Tessa began to walk towards each other. 

“I must say, I wondered if you’d visit this earthly plane, but for this? Is it not like a knife in the heart?”

Jessamine saw Will look at Tessa and Jem tenderly as they made their vows. “You don’t know much about love, do you? They were both so alone, so long. This gives me peace.”

A clarion voice rang through the air. “I now pronounce you husband and wife!”

The crowd cheered as Tessa and Jem kissed. Jessamine saw that Clary was crying and Jace was patting her back. 

The girl who had Cecily's necklace frowned, “Do you think it would be rude to ask if he still has our cat?”

The boy who has Will’s eyes elbowed her in the ribs, earning a glare. “That would be very rude, Isabelle.”

Jessamine nudged Will as Tessa picked up the bottom of her pale gold dress and hurried towards them. Will never saw Tessa look more beautiful than now. Her brown hair was twisted up in a complicated bun and Will noticed that there was a ring of herons on each sleeve. 

“She’s… coming towards us? But she can’t see us?” Will looked alarmed. 

“I know you’re here. And he knows too.” Tessa said in that soft voice that Will loves. Jem.

In that moment Will realised that she was still wearing the pearl bracelet he gave her for their 13th anniversary. 

Tessa stared at the place where Will was, although he knew that she couldn’t see him. “I miss you. We miss you. Someday, we’ll all be together.” 

Will tenderly placed a hand on her cheek, and she shivered. “Not too soon, my Tess. Though I can't wait for all of us to be together again.”

Tears began falling down her cheeks as she ran towards Jem. Will saw them hug, their tears merging together.

Will grinned at Jem, and for a moment, as if he could see him, Jem smiled back. “Goodbye, my parabatai…” Will whispered as he started to fade away with a sigh. 

“For now, but not forever.” Jem replied, as he stared at the spot Will sat a few seconds before.

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) Please leave kudos and feel free to leave comments or suggestions. 
> 
> Ideas for other one-shots are also welcome!


End file.
